Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ
wie es aussieht, wird Kakuzu gegen die 2.Division kämpfen (wollte nur bescheit geben da es für Edo Tensei Seite nützlich sein könnte)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:44, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) würde ich auch gernmal wissen. Aber du kennst ja Kishi (immer ein Geheimnis =D)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:45, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- leider habe ich in meiner "festplattensammlung-naruto" nicht die schriften des hyo :( kann also dieses selbstporträt nicht hochladen. aber wenn du es gesehen hast, heißt es, dass du selbst diese schriften in papierform hast oder wie? dann könntest du ja dieses bild nach möglichkeit einscannen und hochladen :/ und die parameter-bilder (du meinst doch die der fähigkeiten) hat ninjason gemacht, nicht ich. aber wenn du mir sagst was bei kishis parameter steht, dann versuche ich das zu machen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:52, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) klar, kein ding :) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:04, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) nein, leider hab ich das gar nicht gemacht, voll verplant i-wie. und überhaupt weiß ich ja och nichtmal ob ichs hinkriege. frag doch lieber gleich ninjason, er st ja wieder da. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:13, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Klar, mach ich dir. Ich bin grad in der Mitte einiger Arbeiten, die ich ungerne unterbrechen würde, aber heute oder morgen abend lade ich es dir hoch. Ninjason 12:33, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Brauchst du noch das Bild von Kishis Selbstpotrait aus den Schriften des Hyo? Wenn noch nicht, dann kann ich dir das versuchen hochzuladen (habe erst seit kurzem einen neuen Scanner/Drucker/Kopierer und bisher noch nicht benutzt. xD). Einzige Problem dabei ist, das ich nicht weiß wie man Dinge wegretuschen kann wie Wörter, etc. :/ Sum2k3 17:25, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gut, werde das übernehmen für dich.^^ Hat ja keine Eile, ne? weil ich mich ja erstmal eingewöhnen muss, damit auch alles ordentlich wird. ;P Sum2k3 17:40, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem, helf doch gern, sofern ich irgendwie auch mal helfen kann. xD Sum2k3 20:12, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) condors dachou schreibt man mit "u" am ende. und kandachis gen-jutsu heißt "suiton genjutsu: mugen maru". [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:20, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :ja, diese zwei anderen jutsus von kandachi waren falsch, da haben sie dort mist gebaut in der engl wiki. ich hab mir die folge nochmal angesehen und es war nix mit makigai, nur das mit dem teil "ben" war einzig richtige. keine ahnung wer diesie jutsus dort erstellt hat, aber er hat wohl einfach den google übersetzer benutzt für conch und dann das einfach benutzt :/ komisch für diese engl. wiki, sie sind ansonsten sehr präzise :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:08, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wenn du spoiler-artikel wie z.B jutsus erstellst vergiß nicht auch die spoiler-tags zu benutzen, die den gespoilerten text einklammern - diese tags am anfang und ende des textes. das hast du bis jetzt bei allen von dir neu erstellen arts vergessen ^^ alles auf der seite Vorlage:Spoiler zu finden. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:56, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) leider kann ich das in beiden fällen nicht eindeutig genau heraushören was da gesagt wird. bei konohamaru fehlt mir ein teil, ansonsten sagt er/sie "oiroke no jutsu: poru dansu ... badi", beim condor lautet es (was ich heraushören kann) "Dachou Touryuutta". aber es ist leider in beiden fällen sehr unklar :/ ...jedenfalls für mich. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:01, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt, da hat ja Tsunade etwas darüber gesagt mit Rikodou Sennin. :/ Aber bringt auch nicht viel, da wir ja eh die japanische Variante in Romanji verwenden werden. :P Sum2k3 10:52, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- left|thumb|Kishis ParameterSorry, total verplant - Hier ist es - ich musste allerdings die Schrift etwas verkleinern, um die Wörter nicht trennen zu müssen. Ninjason 11:12, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sum2k3s Smalltalk mit DAJ xD Hey, du brauchst dich nicht bedanken. Ok, für die Bilder schon. :P Aber du bist ein sehr wichtiges Mitglied für dieses Wiki geworden, da du dir die Zeit nimmst Artikel zu verbessern. Ist daher auch kein Wunder, das eigentlich fast immer deine Artikel zur Wahl gestellt werden. ^^ Sum2k3 18:12, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Mh, ich habe irgendwo schon gelesen das du die Uni wechseln willst, hatte mir aber nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Ist dir Jura wohl zu schwer, wie? :P Naja, soll ja auch das schwierigste Studium mit Medizin sein. Kann man also verstehen. Was wirste denn als nächste "probieren"? (soll nicht so klingen wie "du versager" oder sowas, ich bin nur oftmals nicht richtig in der Lage mich richtig auszudrücken :P) ..aber was mich nebenbei mal so beschäftigt, wie alt bist du eig? Ich hätte ja auch 22/23 getippt, aber da du das Studium wechselst, wirst du noch nicht so lange bei Jura dabei sein, max 3. Semester. Und geht man von normalen Bedingungen aus, wärst du dann ungefähr 20. Außer du wärst so ein spezi wie ich, der erst Hauptschule, dann Realschule und dann Abitur gemacht hat. ..aber dann würdest du nur sehr unwahrscheinlich Jura gewählt haben, da dies ja viel fleiß vorraussetzt, was in meiner Laufbahn niemals vorhanden war. :P ..und ich erzähle dir nur die Wahrheit, du hast schon etliche Artikel so schön verbessert. Ich kann dir dafür nur immer wieder Komplimente aussprechen. Sum2k3 23:41, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ach, dann ist ja gut wenn es nur öde ist und ich entsprechend nichts schlimmes gesagt habe. ^^ Aber dass das wirklich so langweilig ist? Oh man.. Lehrer?.. mh.. k xD Und als was für ein Lehrer? Grundschule? Real? Haupt? Gesamt? Gymnasium? Berufs? ..und dann noch welche Fächer? ..xD gibt ja zigtausend sachen.. Aber ich habe mal gehört, dass die studierenden Lehrer die faulsten Studenten sind. xD Was für ein Paradoxum. 21? Boah, wißte.. Ich nehm 20, 22, 23 .. und du bist 21? >.< *grml* xD ..Naja, wie gesagt, ich bin kein Freund von Fleiß. Ein Spruch, welcher mich seid der sechsten Klasse begleitet hat war immer "Sascha (so heiß ich^^), du bist zwar stinken faul, aber dafür wenigstens intelligent". Naja, hauptschule grad so geschafft, Berufsfachschule 3 Jahre anstelle von regulären 2 Jahren gemacht xD, dafür aber einigermaßen gute Noten (für mich..) und dann noch trotz faulheit aufs Berufsgymnasium gewechselt. Und dort habe ich es geschafft jedes Jahr mit den schlecht möglichsten Noten noch durchzukommen. xD So das ich am Ende ein Zeugniss von 3,5 habe. ^^ Aber immerhin nach 15 Jahren Schule ein Abitur geschafft. ..dafür bin ich derzeitig Arbeitslos xD War letztes Jahr wieder zufaul mir rechtzeitig eine Ausbildungsstelle zu suchen. <_< Aber dieses Jahr muss ich was bekommen, sonst bin ich am pops. ^^ Sum2k3 00:15, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nicht schlecht. Englisch und Sozi sind ok. Aber Philosophie/Ethik? Ich krieg gleich wieder das brechen. Die ganze Oberstufe lang nur Philosophie gehabt und es hat mich NICHTS interessiert. ..Tu dir den Hass deiner Schüler nicht an.^^ Denn die wenigstens werden Philosphie mögen. ^^ Bei uns war niemand dabei den das interessiert hat, und da waren schon ein paar Leute dabei, bei denen es doch schon in diese Richtung geht (um nicht zu sagen "Streber"..). ..aber Diplomat? Wtf? Ok... entsprechend sprichst du fließend englisch? Dächte jedenfalls, dass man wenigstens das können sollte, da dies ja bekanntlich die weltsprache ist. Aber als Diplomat musste nichtsmehr groß tun, außer mit Politik dich beschäftigen, bist immun und verdienst Geld ohne Ende. ..Also ich habe die allgemeine Hochschulreife erworben, also normales Abitur ..allerdings eben mit der Fachrichtung Wirtschaft, da dies ein berufliches Gymnasium mit der ausrichtung Wirtschaft war. ..Ist ein wenig verwirrend. Aber dadurch, dass es drei Jahre und nicht nur ein Jahr war, kann ich dir sagen das es nur normal ist. ^^ Problem am studieren ist der N.C. ..an sich liese der sich bei fast allen dingen überbrücken, wenn man sich früh meldet und hofft das wenig Leute sich anmelden. Dann kann man genommen werden, auch wenn der N.C. nicht stimmt. Ansonsten habe ich nichtmal vor, aus meiner Umgebung abzuhauen. Wohne in der Nähe von Erfurt und wollte halt auch dort bleiben, entsprechend sind die Studiengänge in Ef nicht der Knaller. Wobei mir Psychologie schon stark interessiert. Auch will meine Mutter nicht, das ich studieren geh ..ich muss ja endlich arbeiten gehen.. -.- Als wenn ich nicht eh bis mindestens 70 arbeiten gehen muss. Mehr Arbeit, weniger Zeit, weniger Geld. ..ich sollte mich jetz wohl nicht negativ über diesen Staat äußern.^^ Aber schön zu wissen das auch andere Eltern ihren Kindern den Allerwertesten aufreißen, wenn diese nicht zufriedenstellend sind. xD Sum2k3 00:37, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Achso, 3 Fächer minimum? Naja gut, dann würde ich es wohl auch so machen..^^ Gibt ja jetzt nich soviel einfacheres, wobei Deutsch auch eine alternative wäre, denk ich mal (sollte man als Diplomant ebenfalls beherrschen xD). Ach, ich werd einfach dabei bleiben mir einen Ausbildungsplatz zu suchen. Studieren kann ich auch später noch, zur Not mach ich BWL xD. Weil ich eig wirklich nicht weg will. Ich bin kein Mensch der spontan neue Freundschaften knüpfen kann und bin daher sehr froh, meine Freunde hier zu haben. Zur Not mach ich eine einjährige Ausbildung als Hart IV-Empfänger. xD Das ist es, was mir auch meine Klassenkameraden vom Gymnasium in der Abi Zeitung gesagt haben^^ ..ach, ich würde auch gern sagen, das mein englisch perfekt ist.. :( Ich bin zwar relativ gut, war im englisch Leistungskurs und dort mit der beste, aber ich merke immer wieder wenn ich etwas auf englisch schreibe, fehlt es mir an Wörtern die zusammen passen, also sowas wie synonyme, damit eben nicht alles so gleich und langweilig klingt. ..wieviele Diplomaten-Prüfungen musst du denn insgesamt machen? Ist zwar super, dass du die letzte bestanden hast, aber bringt dir das etwas, wenn du jetzt eh wieder wechselst? Sum2k3 10:33, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gai wo kommt die info her, dass gai mit 17 jahren jounin geworden ist? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:26, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :nein, in keinem der databooks steht i-was davon. ich machs wieder weg. (es war nur deine einbildung ^^) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:37, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ja, mehr oder weniger. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:56, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nunja, als ich den Pochi Artikel damals erstellt habe, ging ich irgendwie davon aus, in der Gegenwart-Form zu schreiben, warum auch immer. Wahrscheinlich weil dies in den meisten Artikeln so ist. xD Nur halt dass das mit Pochi in der Vergangenheit liegt. Da es sonst auch keiner beachtet hatte, hab ich es halt auch so gelassen. .. Und "Shouting Star" hieß er halt im deutschen Manga, weshalb ich ihn auch so und nicht "Shooting Star" genannt habe. Eigennamen beachten keine Schreibweise, weswegen ich es auch so gelassen habe und nicht in die richtige Form gebracht habe. ..An Deutsch Unterricht hatte ich nie besonders viel Interesse, da kam alles mögliche, nur nichts direkt hilfreiches. xD Aber danke. :P Sum2k3 23:11, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sry dass ich gerad deine aenderung rueckgaengig gemacht habe bin nur mit smartphone drin un hab mich verklickt sry[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:00, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ganz einfach, ich mach die arbeit nicht umsonst, ich lad ein bild hoch, un weil iwie angeblich was mit den pixeln nich stimmt weil da zwei drei fehlen was kein mensch sieht, wird die datei überschrieben, darauf hab ich kein bock un die arbeit ist mir dafür zu schade, ich mein er hat jetzt schon wieder alle meine heutigen bilder ersetzt, wozu frage ich mcih da er hat ein paar bilder quadratisch gemacht, toll aber qualimäßig sind sie gleich.... nervt ein wenig, bei manchen kann ich es zwar verstehen, aber bei den meisten jedoch nicht[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:10, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Tabelle die Tabellen die bei Yamato und Jiraiya waren darauf hatte ich mich mal mit Johnny und Ninjason geeinigt wir hatten sie einfach noch nicht eingebaut. wieso wir sie noch nicht eingebaut haben das weiss ich aber nicht mehr. --Revan55 23:01, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :das kannst du machen ich habe jetzt schon ein paar vorbereitet und werde die gleich abspeichern was die sache angeht das die Tabelle nur in zwei Artikeln war ist wenn ich eine veränderung bei den Charakter beschreibungen mache mach ich das immer als erstes bei Yamato und Ninjason hatte die tabele glaube ich schon bei Jiraiya eingefügt. --Revan55 23:16, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::das ausklappen hatte nur leider einen fehler es hat die tabelle immer verschoben und auf Johnnys benutzer seite sind alle aufgelistet. --Revan55 23:35, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::könntst du vieleicht mal ein beispiel auf meiner Testseite machen damit ich bildlich sehen kann wie du dir das vorstellst. --Revan55 18:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ...Mangekyou Sharingan Mir kommt das hier ein bissien wie ein Kindergarten vor, keine ahnung wieso. Nunja, mal etwas anderes, wieso nennst du (oder soll ich sie sagen) dieses besondere Mangekyou Sharingan eigentlich permanentes Mangeyou Sharingan denn ich kenne es unter Ewiges Mangekyou... na den Rest kennst du ja. Naja, hier ist der Link woher ich diesen Namen habe: http://de.narutopedia.eu/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan User82.83.218.210 20.02. 18:01 Weißt du wie es im Anime genannt wird? Derselbe wie oben am gleichen Tag wie oben 8 Minuten später Ah! Derselbe wie oben 10 min L8er Weißt du eigentlich was "permanent" heißt Derselbe wie oben 21.2. 20:33 pass bitte beim bearbeiten auf den quellcode auf. hast bei kabuto die jutsu-tabelle gestört - da ne doppelklammer zuviel eingefügt. und pass beim einfügen des parameter-abschnitts auf den nachfolgenden abschnitt auf: mach da 2 zeilen abstand, sonst sieht im artikel die überschrift des nachfolgenden abschnitts wie an die parameter-tabelle geklebt aus (die üerschriften sind ja immer größer als der normale text und manchmal muss man das halt beachten, sonst siehts nicht so schön aus). [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:15, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :welche alten werte? für die parameter sind alle aktuellen und bis jetzt bekannten werte der charas auf meiner benutzerseite zu finden. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:40, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::wozu noch die alten? dann wird die tabelle größer und es müssen eben neue bilder mit alten daten her. ich finde es wird zu viel mit den parametern wenn noch jede kleinigkeit von früher reingestopft wird :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:49, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::okay, so sieht die tabelle normal, aber echt unschön aus. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:05, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Manga Band ja der manga Band ist schon da sonst hätte ich das ja nicht geschrieben. --Revan55 14:58, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- ja, ich bin auf jeden fall fürs umbnennen (meine gründe und sichtweise habe ich ja auf der dissi ausführlich dargelegt). zur not könnten wir abstimmen, da auch einige i-wie dagegen waren. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:33, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- ich schätze dafür eine abstimmung im forum zu machen würde ausreichen. wsa sagst du? (jedenfalls kann ich das jetzt nicht machen. muss weg ^^) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:38, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Was für Kategorien möchtest du den machen?--Icis Leibgarde 12:39, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- bitte den 2-zeilen abstand nicht vergessen bei deinen bearbeitungen der "Verschiedenes" bzw "Trivia". nach diesen soll der 2-zeilen abstand auch bestehen, sonst sehen die folgenden "Therien" oder "Quellen" wie an den "Verschiedenes" bzw "Trivia" -abschnitt geklebt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:00, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- ach sieste, das mit den jutsus habe ich vergessen. war die letzten 2 tage eh nicht on - gar keine zeit gehabt, nur nach mitternacht wie jetzt wenn ich wieder zuhaus ankomme. hoffe, krieg das bald hin (jetzt aber schlafe ich schon ein), bei mir stapelt sich schon alles was naruto angeht :( soviel was anime und manga angeht muss ich noch nachholen, oh mann :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 00:31, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Also dass mit der Puppenspieler Kategorie ist eine gute Idee. Dass mit Edo Tensei.... ist etwas anderes. Kategorien können nicht wie normale Spoiler verborgen werden weshalb es ein zu großer Spoiler momentan wäre wenn bei Zabuza oder steht Kategorie:Edo Tensei Wiederbelebter oder so was in der Art. Zur Puppenspieler Kategorie geht dass ganz einfach: Als erster trägt du halt bei z.B. Kankuro Kategorie:Puppenspieler ein. Dann, wenn der Artikel so gespeichert ist, klickst du auf die neue Kategorie. Momentan führt sie nirgends hin außer auf ein leeres Blatt also eine Weiterleitung machen #redirectName des Artikels auf den alles geleitet werden soll. Dann wird ganze gespeichert und fertig.--Icis Leibgarde 09:17, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- nein, viel mehr sollte ich dich fragen warum du diese zweiten striche dort entfernst? geh mal irgendwo auf bearbeiten und klicke oben an der bearbeitungsleiste auf F''', dann wirst du sehen, dass es immer '''vor und nach dem gewünschten wort, satz die striche sind. wozu? die vor sind für den anfang der änderung auf fetten text und die, die am ende stehen, beenden diese aktion im quellcode. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:51, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- wann hat tsunade das Kanashibari no Jutsu benutzt? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:41, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- wenn das die echten spoiler sein sollen, dann werden sie eh bald auf "mangahelpers.com" erscheinen nd die übersetzung folgt dann auch. die einzig vertrauenswürdige seite, die ich kenne und der ich vertraue, wo immer nur echten spoiler erscheinen und niemals fakes, ist mangahelpers. all die anderen wie die ganzen mangaspoilers und blogspots etc sind nicht immer korrekt, da sie auch fakes und predictions posten. daher kann man noch nicht sagen ob das was i-wo anders als spoiler steht auch echt ist. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:51, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :jetzt sind die echten spoiler da und ich habs bereits hier reingestellt. wie du siehst waren die von "mangaspoiler" fakes. naja, mich wunderts nicht :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:41, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Signatur das war dein früherer Code: [[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) . Hier nochmal die Erklärung (XD): du gehst auf deine Einstellungen und gibst den Code bei Dein "Spitzname" (vergiss nicht den Kasten darunter einzuhacken). Dann noch abspeichern und das wars XD. Hier sind nochmal alle Farben (für den Fall, dass du eine neue Farbe willst XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 19:31, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) :eifach das nächste mal bei der versionsgeschichte nachgucken XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 20:21, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- warum hast du bei sasuke das juin jutsu hinzugefügt? sasuke verwendet es doch gar nicht :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:39, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) :darum gings mir nicht. ich glaub, du hast was beim juin an sich missverstanden. das fluchmal oder all die siegel werden einem aufgedrückt oder aufgesetzt oder keine ahnung wie ichs sagen soll und derjenige der das tut ist der anwender. der träger ist aber kein anwender! der träger kann sich zwar durch ihm gegebenes siegel verändern (sich verstärken etc), aber er ist nicht der anwender und kann es nicht an andern personen anwenden (auf andere übertragen). ich mache deine veränderungen bei betroffenen charas rückgängig. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:19, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::du hast mit sharingan, byakugan und rinnegan auch recht. nur hat es sich so schon verewigt, dass man diese in die jutsutabelle einfügt weil diese eine angeborene fähigkeit des anwenders ist und weil es in den schriften auch so dargestellt wird. beim juin: die anwender haben es drin stehen - z.B orocimaru, aber sasuke, oto-nins, anko sind nicht die ursprünglichen anwender. juin-jutsus sind bannmal'künste. danzou hat ja sein anbu-juin-jutsu an seinen untergebenen angewendet und diese sind ja nicht die anwender und das jutsu wird bei ihnen nicht aufgeführt. du musst dir die definition von Juin-Jutsu noch mal durchlesen ^^ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー]][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:24, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Rariatto den abschnitt vom raikage, den dort eingefügt hast in nicht ganz richtig, denn das jutsu das du dort beschrieben hast ist das Raiton no Yoroi [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:55, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) es geht nicht darum wie es beschrieben ist, sondern es ein ganz anderes jutsu ist und deshalb diese beschreibung (egal wie gut sie ist) dort nicht hingehört [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 15:36, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) : wenn es genau das gleiche jutsu ist, warum haben wir bitte zwei artikel? unnötig, aber ich hab aufgegebn zudiskutieren, bei der diskussion von dem raikager kannst du alles genau nachlesen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 18:11, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- das mit den guten pics musst du schon ernie fragen. ich kann HD bilder nur von ca. letzten 20 shippuuden folgen liefern, nicht mehr :/ ...gib ihm am besten immer die folge in der du das bild suchst. PS: die ausführung von lees und gais "daburu dainamikku entorii" ist doch gar nicht zu sehen, davon gibt es kein bild. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:28, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) musst mir nur sagen wo ich des finden kann[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:51, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) so habs hochgeladen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 22:09, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- warum das du bei der Seite Artikel des Monats das letzte Wahl Ergebnis wieder her gestellt? --Revan55 18:26, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- es ist Ro'u'''ran (楼蘭). [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|(Dissi)]] 22:27, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) es ist Dokonjo'''u. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:47, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- frag am besten thoomas wie es in unserem wiki um yugioh steht etc. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:02, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- keine ahnung was da los ist. die verschiebung ist ja erfolgt, die seite heißt jetzt einfach nur "raijin-schwert" - das ist oben in der adresszeile deines browsers zu sehen. aber aus i-einem unbekannten grund bleibt der alte name auf der seite oben links stehen. warum weiß ich auch nicht :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:55, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC)